


Don't

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"Just... _don't_."

"Why not?"

A pause. Then, "not here."

"Why not?"

"Anyone could walk in and see--"

"Door's locked."

"That is not the point!"

"What's the point, then?"

"The point is _don't_ \-- not there--!"

"C'mon. Relax."

"I will not--!"

"You want it."

"I never said I did not I just said don't and not here and-- and-- ... _oh_..."

"Makes things different, don't it?"

"I...yes...just...you are positive the door is locked?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't--"

"Don't?"

"Don't _stop_."

**Author's Note:**

> Between anyone you want it to be.
> 
> Who do you think?


End file.
